Bunny and Dog
by umbreonblue
Summary: Beast AU. How bunny!Subaru is caught by dog!Hiroto.


'In this world, there are humans, and then there are beasts. Beasts, in this case, are humans with animal features. They live as well as other humans, except that they succumb to their instincts more than others. However, as long as their will is strong, they can control their instincts.'

'I, Mikazuki Subaru, am such a beast. A rabbit to be more specific,' he thinks to himself as he reads a book, totally in his own world.

Then…

"Subaru!" he yells as he enters the room, his brown ears up and tail wagging.

Subaru was once again annoyed as his childhood friend, Yasaka Hiroto came in without permission…again.

Haru the cat hisses at him.

Subaru, with his long black rabbit ears up, yells, "Damn it Hiroto! I told you not to enter without permission!"

Hiroto just smiles, "I brought food!" as he holds a bag up.

Sighing, Subaru just accepts it, "Stupid dog…"

And so, they have a meal together.

As for why Hiroto keeps stopping by and accompanying Subaru whenever possible…well, this is what he said: "Bunnies can die of loneliness, right? I'm just making sure it doesn't happen to you."

'Stupid dog…' Subaru blushes as he thinks about what Hiroto said, "I'm not lonely…"

"But you don't have a mate, right?"

"I-I can mate with anyone I want! Rabbits mate year around, after all. I just…don't want to."

"Uh huh…"

"Seriously! I just want to find the right person, is all!"

Hiroto grins, showing his incisors, "And if that person ends up being me?"

That gets Subaru to blush, thinking about it for a bit before shuddering, his small puffball of a tail twitching, "I don't even want to think about that…"

"Aw~! C'mon! I can be a good mate!"

'That's exactly why though!' Subaru sighs before running off and locking the door.

"Oi!" Hiroto yells as the door slams shut, leaving him alone with Haru. He sighs, "Oh well…" as he too leaves.

* * *

Later, Hiroto's rut begins.

When Hiroto first entered the room, Subaru and Haru could smell it. And when Hiroto suddenly pounced on Subaru, his eyes were a bit glazed, breathing heavily as he tried to control himself…but it was no use against Subaru's scent. That alluring scent of books, coffee, and home.

Subaru stares at him, a bit wide-eyed as he's never seen his friend like this before. "Hiroto…what're you… mph!"

He was silenced with an abrupt kiss, and frozen for a moment before kicking Hiroto in the stomach and running into another room to hide.

Hiroto pants, catching his breath as he recovers from that kick. It was hard enough to knock the wind out of him. After, he puts a finger to his lips, remembering how soft Subaru's lips were.

Licking his lips, he makes the decision to pursue that tasty rabbit, his Subaru, with all his strength.

And so, a week of ambushes ensues, with Hiroto mostly being unsuccessful as Subaru manages to kick him off and escape several times.

It's only when Hiroto corners Subaru in the closet did he succeed.

"Ah…" Subaru says as he cowers in the closet.

"Really…you should get a better hiding spot than that," Hiroto smiles as he grabs Subaru's wrist and drags him out.

As Subaru tries to struggle, Hiroto easily pins him to the futon, a single hand holding his arms above his head.

"You willing to submit to me now?" Hiroto asks, unusually calm as he watches Subaru struggle to no avail.

Sighing, Subaru nods, "Yeah…just…close the door. I don't want to traumatize Haru if she sees us."

Hiroto nods, quickly closing the door, then getting back to his prey, a trembling Subaru.

He plants a kiss on Subaru's lips, diving right in as he hears Subaru's soft moans. Parting, Hiroto licks his lips, "Is this your first time?"

"Sh-shut up…" Subaru blushes as he tries to look away from him.

Hiroto chuckles, "Don't worry. I'll be as gentle as I can," then he nips and licks Subaru's ears, getting moans out of him, "Sensitive?"

Subaru just grips Hiroto's shirt as he pulls him into another kiss, to which Hiroto happily complies.

Later, Subaru is sound asleep on Hiroto's chest as Hiroto chuckles, happy to have mated with Subaru. He loves his rabbit to pieces and now has finally got him. Satisfied, he pets Subaru's hair before falling back asleep, cuddling with his mate.

* * *

As for Haru…

'So …they finally mated…' Haru thinks to herself as she curls up in a box. 'About time. But if that guy hurts my human… I'll scratch his eyes out,' she threatens as she falls asleep.


End file.
